LÍDERES
by CSR Stories
Summary: Ponyville tiene un nuevo alcalde, pero él no tiene la menor idea de lo que sucede bajo las sonrisas. Las peores guerras se hacen entre los compañeros más fieles. ¿Qué ocultan con sus gestos de amistad? ¿Qué buscan todos en realidad? La respuesta siempre sería la misma: PODER. LÍDERES.


**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles de FFN. Aquí CSR les saluda con una nueva historia.**

 **Tengo plena confianza en que este fanfic será algo nuevo, separado de la mayoría de escritos que hay aquí.**

 **A todos los nuevos lectores, les doy la bienvenida. A los veteranos, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

 **LÍDERES** **(Relatos Políticos Equestrianos)**

 **1**

Diplo Ring abrió los ojos con pesadez. No tenía ganas de levantarse ese día, pues recordaba el implacable hecho de la noche anterior. Rezó por que no encontrase a una yegua a su lado. Ya no debía. Por lo menos, no quería con esa jaqueca desastrosa. Al tantear el espacio a su lado, soltó un suspiro de alivio al desblindar sus paranoias. Miró la luz por la ventana y frunció levemente el ceño. 《No debería haber luz hoy... Por lo menos, no tanta》pensó hasta que los hechos le motivaron a quitarse el peso de las sábanas. El contacto con el suelo fue un desagradable contraste; sus patas estaban tibias, la madera estaba fría, al igual que el resto de las casas. Por esas causas odiaba las noches de otoño, la temperatura bajaba, y él era bastante sensible con las temperaturas. Sacó una caja de analgésicos del gabinete, tomó un vaso con agua y procedió a ingerir la cápsula recubierta. Todos los días era lo mismo, y a Ring no le molestaba.

Recordó lo que le habían dicho el día que se alzó victorioso por primera vez: «Este negocio» aclararon sus consejeros «está lleno de dinero en rojo». Admitió sentirse intrigado por el significado de la frase. Tenía veintitrés años cuando lo eligieron, pasó a los veintiséis esa mañana, y su próximo cumpleaños se acercaba a la misma velocidad de la próxima elección universal.

Ring había sido escogido como representante máximo de Ponyville, reemplazando a la alcaldesa anterior, unos cuantos años después de la llegada de Starlight Glimmer al grupo de los Elementos de la Armonía. No tenía problemas, de hecho, con formar parte de un grupo político. Su padre fue un exitoso dueño de una empresa mediana, y su madre había pasado su vida como ama de llaves, pero con una gran sabiduría. Durante las etapas de su niñez, Diplo presenció varios intentos de agresión entre sus progenitores. Lo recordaba a la perfección; las palabras, los gritos, los sonidos de platos quebrándose de manera tormentosa. Todo. Él, buscando seguridad, se escondía bajo las mantas azules, fingiendo no escuchar algo en lo absoluto.

Nació sin ningún tipo de rasgo característico. Era más de lo mismo: una crin despeinada de color café oscuro, ojos negros, y un pelaje azul celeste. Estudió en un colegio privado, pues era lo mejor que sus padres podían brindarle, al igual que la carrera universitaria, que había realizado en Canterlot. Se decidió por las antiguas ramas de las ciencias políticas, todo como resultado de una apuesta con sus anteriores compañeros, cuyas caras se habían vuelto borrosas con el tiempo, y cuyos nombres rimaban con palabras que nadie sabría pronunciar hasta que se mordieran la lengua una treintena de veces.

Así pasó, no tenía otros motivos por los que moverse, mas que la casualidad infinita del cosmos. Al haber terminado el primer semestre, el sentimiento de acoplamiento llenó su personalidad, descubriendo un gusto desconocido por la materia. Más allá del camino que, según sus compañeros, tenía que seguir, sus padres le recibían con una sonrisa incómoda, no totalmente convencidos del rumbo que llevaba su próxima generación. Su madre, quien solía dictaminar eventos antes de que sucedieran, aunque con mesura, presagiaba eventos terribles a la familia. Diplo no le dio mayor importancia.

No es que su hijo la tomara por lunática; de hecho, solía sentarse a su lado todas las tardes, mientras ella tejía un pijama más y él terminaba sus tareas, repitiéndose a sí misma la llegada de un nuevo heredero que, por supuesto, nunca llegó. Su única predicción fallida. Cleaner Trips era una yegua de belleza moderada, con crin roja ondulada, pelaje magenta, una CutieMark de un plato roto, y ojos dorados. Ella, al contrario de los pensamientos de su hijo, no veía el futuro, sino que era tan predecible que, si se utilizaba el sentido común, podía saberse todo. Por supuesto, ella tenía sus deslumbramientos de consciencia. Eran esos pocos momentos en los que ella recordaba lo que decía con coherencia. Vivía atolondrada por el estrés; entre la limpieza de hogares ajenos, y la ayuda que le daba a su esposo con el negocio, sin contar el maltrato físico o psicológico, había perdido la cabeza en su mayoría.

Entre golpes e insultos no faltaban razones. El señor '& Company', como le gustaba que le llamasen (aunque sonara ridículo), estaba al tanto de las capacidades de adivinación de su esposa. Cuando se pronunció sobre la llegada de un nuevo miembro familiar, sintió reverberar sus deseos parentales, por lo que puso cascos a la obra por que sucediera. Cada noche, no importaba el día o el estado emocional de ambos mayores, y se entregaba a su cónyuge en el mayor vínculo pasional, dejándose llevar por sus deseos carnales. Al día siguiente, terminaban en el hospital de Canterlot, decepcionados del fallo en la puntería, pero sin perder la determinación para volver a intentarlo. Al cabo de dos meses sin éxito alguno, la desesperación se apoderó de la mente del señor Company. La rabia, el desengaño, y la desconfianza hacia su esposa conllevaron a una descarga total, equivalente a la imponencia voltaica de los relámpagos nocturnos.

Le dejó de importar en algún momento, quizás cuando su padre falleció por un ataque cardíaco, y su madre se mudó a una isla lejana, más allá del mar, en la que ocurrían cosas tan fantásticas que todos sus habitantes creían vivir un sueño. Por esos motivos, la tasa de suicidio era alta, los ponis solían saltar de acantilados, creyendo poder volar.

Con el pasar de los años, y a pesar de seguir siendo joven, la melena castaña estaba descuidada, inclusive mostrando algunas canas como símbolo del envejecimiento prematuro. «El trabajo te destruye, te quema por dentro» oyó decir a la antigua alcaldesa, «existirán días en los que no podrás cerrar los ojos, sobre todo si estamos hablando de Ponyville». Siendo honesto, él repudiaba la labor de la alcaldesa Mare. Sentía que no había aportado nada a la villa, sino que dejaba que los Elementos de la Armonía solucionaran todo; y ese fue el principal tema de ataque durante los debates, que se daban en medio del parque local.

Salió de casa sin haber desayunado o almorzado, teniendo en cuenta que era pleno mediodía. Sabía que dejaba la alcaldía en buenos cascos dejando a su secretaria, Steamy Sue, en el puesto mayor. En los días, mayormente, no había nada de lo que encargarse. Todas las quejas llegaban por las tardes, donde la población empezaba a darse cuenta de las cosas. Algunos terrenos sin arar, algunas casas sin propietarios estaban faltas de pintura, las cadenas de los columpios en el parque tenían que reemplazarse, y otros trabajos menores.

Ponyville estaba avanzando lentamente, ya se estaban comenzando a construir pequeños edificios, y se planeaba el primer rascacielos en el lugar. La nueva decisión, tomada por el Parlamento y consentida por ambas Princesas, era parte del "plan de actualización visual nacional". Las entidades públicas decidieron modernizar la sociedad equestriana, renovar las constancias y los valores nativos. Esas formaban parte de un grupo de consignas que, en opinión de Diplo, eran consideradas como basura.

Observó los espacios naturales, escuchando los cantos de las aves, aspirando el oxígeno, con la cabeza alta. Analizaba cualquier pequeño detalle que se requiriera arreglar antes de que se presentase un inconveniente. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, y vio que, aun cuando estuvieran a medias del verano, el cielo estaba levemente nublado. Debía comentar eso con el grupo sindical de pegasos, no le gustaban los inconvenientes climáticos.

Entró a la estructura, que ahora poseía varias cámaras, y una cúpula en la parte superior. Curiosamente, los primeros lugares en actualizarse eran los centros de funcionarios públicos. Esto, en vez de dejar el camino despejado a la vista de la sociedad, resultó en un enorme escándalo para todos. Diplo recordó las acusaciones por corrupción al mirar por las ventanas de las oficinas. De forma súbita, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al observar a un pino inusual en secretaría. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como la puerta, lo que no fue mucho. Al ingresar, vio cómo una yegua de crin azul y pelaje fucsia intentaba aparentar el nerviosismo. Carraspeó con cierta molestia al no ser notada su presencia.

— Disculpe, señor, no puede estar aquí.

El reclamo, hecho con una voz gruesa y firme, llegó a los odios del semental que, por alguna razón, inspeccionaba los libros de registro económico en la villa. Este, a su vez, levantó las orejas, mas no la vista de los escritos.

— Y usted, señor Ring, debió de estar aquí desde hace tres horas — respondió con una voz nasal, pero fuerte; al reconocerla, el alegado sintió un escalofrío subir por su lomo —, ¿o me equivoco?

— Por supuesto que no, señor Eader.

Brighter L. Eader era el presidente del Parlamento en ese entonces y, aún siendo alguien de tal poder, parecía un individuo común y corriente. Aunque los años lo había desmejorado, sus ideales, decía, eran lo que le mantenía sobre sus patas. Era un líder innato, con una gran cantidad de ponis moviéndose con su voluntad. Era enormemente apoyado a nivel nacional, y a eso se había acostumbrado. Estaba en los umbrales cercanos a la tercera edad, pero sus canas (que cubrían toda su crin), denotaban el fruto de la experiencia y el trabajo duro. Más allá de eso, su pelaje negro le servía para esconder las arrugas de expresión.

Se levantó de la gran silla, separándose del escritorio, y brindando su característica sonrisa a la secretaria. Ese gesto era algo ambiguo, pues demostraba confianza, pero daba la impresión de lo oculto y subliminal, escondido a vista de todos.

— Le puedo asegurar que, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que se me presentan los novatos de esta forma, tendría la misma cantidad de bits que tengo ahora.

Diplo sonrió levemente ante el comentario, el carisma del mayor era atrayente.

— Eso es mucho, señor; pero si usted me diera una limosna de dos bits por cada vez que lo he oído decir esa frase, apenas me alcanzaría para pagar un traje como el suyo — señaló con la cabeza para hacer énfasis, intentando causar el mismo efecto —. Aunque supongo que no todos tenemos su 'capacidad adquisitiva'.

Ya era costumbre de funcionarios públicos tirarse tierra de la forma menos conveniente posible. Entre las mismas alianzas partidistas, existían la venganza y los planes de persecución. Todo con un objetivo único: Poder.

Brighter soltó una carcajada burlesca, con un leve toque hipócrita. Los errores del pasado nunca se olvidan completamente. ¿Quién diría que, por un pequeño error de cálculos, terminaría embolsándose la octava parte de las reservas equestrianas en oro? Por supuesto, el daño ya estaba hecho. Si se devolvía, atraería demasiada atención.

— Por favor, Dip — hizo una pausa antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa con bits, que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de de su traje azul marino —. Cada vez que lo mencionas, me duelen los bolsillos. ¿Cuántos son esta vez? ¿Veinte? No importa, te daré veinte.

En un rápido movimiento, las monedas cambiaron de lugar, pasando a los cascos del menor. Cada mención del tema, sin repetición en alguna de ellas, era una generosa donación. Una propina hiriente por obras de la corrupción.

...

La cafetería estaba casi vacía en esos momentos, eran pocos los clientes que asistían después de las horas de almuerzo, pues tocaba ganarse la vida a causa de los esfuerzos. A pesar de no ser la gran cosa, el lugar tenía su toque elegante. Sillas con respaldos suaves y marcos de bronce, parasoles blancos hechos de seda, café cultivado en tierra de dragones, cuadros pintorescos y abstractos que colgaban en las paredes..., y una reservación de setenta bits por poni, sin contar el precio de las comidas.

Eader se dio el lujo de invitar las bebidas a su compañero, le gustaba ver a los nuevos felices, ya que serían los últimos trazos de una sonrisa sincera que tendrían.

— Entonces, ¿cómo va el negocio, señor? — Cuestionó Diplo mientras levitaba su taza de porcelana hasta su boca — ¿Los aristócratas siguen rígidos con respecto a la ley de reforma agraria?

— Je, algunos son unos condenados críos, hijo; pero eso es inconsecuente — de repente, la voz del mayor se había tornado un poco más seria, así como el volumen había descendido —. No creas que vine a hablarte de la política de centro.

El sorbo se quedó a medias al escuchar la proposición para el cambio de tópico. Sus orejas se movieron en una dirección más cómoda, así como la taza bajó y sus ojos se marcaron en el otro, enfocando toda su atención. Después de todo, esas reuniones no se daban todos los días.

— Y yo que decía que la supervisión era una idea estúpida, ¿por qué vino en realidad?

Durante los últimos dos años, se había mantenido un programa de vigilancia a los empleados públicos, con el objetivo de evitar desvíos innecesarios a gran escala. No obstante, era como pedirle a un cuervo que cuidase la carne, simplemente inevitable.

— ¿Cómo se sintió tu primer período como alcalde, Ring? ¿Listo para la reelección?

Las palabras del mayor fueron como un campanazo. Siendo honestos, no había pensado en eso desde que ganó las primeras elecciones. Desde que conocía las cosas, además de las bases filosóficas de varios autores de la Equestria antigua, la reelección era un evento de desconfianza para los que anhelaban poder, pero de remarcación en las esperanzas del pueblo. Ellos se sentían cómodos cuando, entre todos, los escogidos por ellos lideraban el destino de la nación. El unicornio se reclinó en el espaldar de la silla, dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo, soltando un suspiro de resignación. La última vez que le habían mencionado el tema, se había aprobado la reelección indefinida, lo que le permitía a varios quedarse en el poder, aunque dependieran del sufragio.

No lo negaba, desde que inició su carrera política, tenía la sensación de que era una vida muy fácil. Se había creado amistades, muchos ponis le seguían, los procedimientos eran simples. Tanto él como el parlamentario pertenecían a un partido político popular, desde que la princesa Celestia decidió, bajo los consejos de su consejero real, crear algo más democrático y evitar un estallido social. Eran estrategias en una guerra incesante.

Recordó el día de su inscripción para el Real Estado Democrático, un partido creado por un par de pegasos desaparecidos hasta ese día. Ambos eran hermanos, dedicados a una travesía inconclusa; basados en un sentimiento de rebeldía, inculcado por sus padres, ambos buscaban más inclusión de las clases medias, no pertenecientes a la aristocracia. De la otra parte se encargaría el partido Ponis Libres por la Aristocracia, creado por accidente, y nombrado Capital Unido en sus inicios, al enfrentar la crisis de las primeras elecciones generales y notar, con cierta sorpresa, que ningún poni les representaba en las urnas. El resultado final fue alarmante, el pueblo fue claro, y la división era marcada: Equestria se polarizaba en dos círculos equitativamente.

— No creo que quiera seguir con esto.

Brighter frunció un poco el ceño.

— Ah, tonterías, muchacho. Recuerda que dejaste de actuar por tu cuenta cuando decidiste ser político. Ahora debes...

— Actuar por los demás — completó la frase a coro con su acompañante terrestre —. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Acaso ese es el maldito lema del partido?

El mayor soltó una carcajada, seguida de un sorbo a su café con leche y miel.

— He visto a potrillos como tú, Ring — dijo cuando recuperó la compostura —. Llegan, tienen sus primeros años aquí, y creen que lo demás será sencillo. ¿Quieres saber algo? Pienso que tienes algo especial, algo aquí - dio un ligero toque con su casco en el pecho del otro -. Eres decidido, tienes un objetivo. Eso es lo que desconoces.

Diplo no parpadeó durante todo el discurso en miniatura. Mantuvo un semblante serio, analizando cada pequeña palabra, buscando significados subliminales, dobles intenciones, manipulaciones... No encontró nada. No obstante, le dejó una duda interna.

— ¿Desconozco mi objetivo? Me temo que no comprendo.

Eader negó con la cabeza, quizás decepcionado, pero era imposible sonrió, tal y como le sonreiría a un potro que preguntaba por un truco de magia. Se levantó, dejando algunas monedas en la mesa.

— Mañana es la reunión. Ocho de la mañana, edificio ministerial de Canterlot, planta baja. No llegues tarde, muchacho.

Y así pasó. Tal como llegó, desapareció en el horizonte con un trayecto desconocido, pero con una meta clara, y un plan urdido en la caja fuerte que tenía por cabeza. Al cabo de diez minutos, Diplo también abandonó el local.

...

Por alguna extraña causa, la sede de la alcaldía estaba vacía, libre de cualquier reclamo. No quedaba nadie más allí, y no pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Steamy Sue conocía los antojos que demostraba su jefe a esas horas, mientras levitaba una taza de café por encima de su melena plateada, que rodeaba su cuerno delicadamente, acomodando sus lentes de pasta gruesa color lila, que contrastaban con su pelaje verde pálido. Entre las miles de labores que le tocaba hacer, solía divagar sobre los motivos que la llevaron a ser secretaria del alcalde, y no abogada, como ella quería. Por aquellos días anteriores a la reunión, apenas cumplía dos meses de la _'quién-sabe-qué'_ de Ring. Se rumoreaba que solían andar bastante juntos, inclusive en citas "laborales" a domicilio. No era algo nuevo, ya en el mundo de la política, era difícil no definir un amo río entre compañeros compañeros de trabajo.

Al llegar a la puerta, los gritos la separaron de sus divagaciones, preguntándose si debía comprarle algo a su jefe como aniversario de una extraña relación. Un alboroto resonó por el pasillo, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de terciopelo vino tinto. Quizás un plato rompiéndose, hojas de papel cayendo al suelo de madera, y un golpe sobre el escritorio. Más allá del rutinario «¡Maldición, ¿es mucho pedir?!» la amenaza hacia la agresión física era algo nuevo. Sue sólo reaccionó para colocar dos cápsulas rojas en una taza blanca, y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras los pegasos, con sus cascos entre sus alas, salían de la oficina. Marchaban lentamente, con la vista baja, como pequeños regañados. El líder, tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Hijo de mula.

— ¡Escuché eso, Thunder! — gritó el alcalde desde su puesto —, una más y mando a pedir tu despido.

La amenaza causó la aceleración del reprimido, quien se dirigió en silencio hasta la salida del edificio. Una vez con la vía despejada, Sue colocó la bandeja en el escritorio y se sentó al lado de su querido compañero. Diplo suspiró pesadamente; algunas veces debía ser duro en exceso. Algunas veces salía de sus casillas, saliendo completamente despeinado del trabajo, con el chaleco desacomodado.

— Sigo diciendo que los estás explotando mucho — opinó la fémina mientras le acercaba la taza a la comisura de los labios —. Relájate un poco, te lo mereces.

Con un sorbo de la bebida, el semental la miró mientras se relamía los labios.

— Quizás deba ser más duro contigo de vez en cuando.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, entendiendo la seña oculta detrás de la conversación. Deseaban tener una pequeña 'reunión privada', aunque no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Ella empezó a quitarle el chaleco, tan largo que llegaba a su flanco, y que parecía más un saco que otra cosa. Se acercó lo suficiente como para olerlo, tenía su aroma en la mente, y besó su mejilla. Antes de continuar, Ring se bebió todo el líquido de la taza.

— ¿Te gustó el café?

El semental sonrió levemente, y decidió responder con otra pregunta.

— Steamy, ¿qué otra pastilla le pusiste hoy?

Sue se acurrucó junto a él, con una mirada inocentemente pícara, con ganas de jugar un rato para soltar estrés. Ese era su secreto: Analgésicos y viagra triturados en el café. Todas las semanas era lo mismo, y a Diplo Ring, alcalde de Ponyville, le encantaba más de lo que debía.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, queridos amigos. Una historia nueva, que continuaré con el tiempo.**

 **Recuerden, pueden dejar sus críticas, comentarios, dudas, o recomendaciones en un review. Si lo hacen, pues, se les agradece mucho su apoyo.**

 **Un abrazo para todos ustedes, mis estimados lectores.**

 **Como siempre, se despide, deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **CSR.**


End file.
